Sabes que estoy aquí
by Rathway
Summary: Puede que sea un poco cruel. Tal vez sea algo egoista. No, soy cruel y egoista, pero lo peor es que no me parece mal serlo en esta situación. ¿Es bueno en el fondo que Takao no recuerde? / Lemmon, con algo de drama/ MidoTaka / In-Progress
1. Chapter 1:Shin-chan

**Holaaa criatura que entras a leer el fic c: (Te he dicho hola, así que espero que en tu casa hayas respondido con otro hola ¬¬)**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no soy mios, son sacados de la serie Kuroko no basket C_:**

**Aquí te traigo una historia con la que quiero que tu corazoncillo se enamore un poco mas de esta pareja tan dulce de la serie :D (Si, yaoi OwO)**

**No te digo de que va porque solo leyendo los capitulos que iré subiendo lo descubrirás :D**

* * *

**POV -Takao**

"_Creo seriamente que los resfriados son algo así como un castigo por disfrutar en exceso. Y ya si el refriado no es solo de mocos y tos, sino que también tienes fiebre es que resulta que ya pasaste la línea permitida para divertirte. ESTO ES ASÍ."_

No mucha gente lo sabe, pero mis padres están divorciados. Cada dos fines de semana me voy con mi padre que vive en Kanagawa con su novia, mientras, el resto del tiempo vivo con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña en Tokio.

Ayer mi padre y yo nos fuimos a cenar fuera de casa debido a que se va todo el fin de semana y me deja la casa para mi, pero el clima veraniego de Japón siempre te sorprende con lluvias espontaneas. Como mi padre está casi mas desquiciado que yo acabamos corriendo bajo la lluvia en búsqueda de un taxi.

Yo decidí que era el momento de caerme en un charco en plena carrera.

Llegamos a casa, si, pero yo todo empapado. Tanto me mojé que el frío me caló los huesos. Y ahora aquí me tienes, con una fiebre que se puede soportar, tos, abrigado hasta la nariz, esperando a Shin-chan.

La semana pasada lo invité a pasar el fin de semana, y obviamente no iba a cancelar nuestros planes por un refriado de poca monta. Sorbo por la nariz intentando que algo de oxigeno llegue a mis pulmones. Joder, cuánto tarda en llegar el maldito tren.

Decido asomarme, acercándome hasta la línea que indica que no debes cruzar hasta que el tren se detenga. Nada, silencio absoluto. Bueno, absoluto, me refiero a que no se oye ruido de tren, porque está claro que en la estación de tren hay ruido.

Una voz femenina informa de la llegada del tren procedente de Tokio. Conozco bastante bien ese tren, porque es el mismo que yo utilizo cuando vuelvo desde casa de mi padre hasta la casa de mi madre. Hace varias paradas, desde el exterior de la ciudad hacia el interior de la misma. No es directo pero es más económico.

Empiezo a pensar en donde llevar a Shin-chan. Menos mal que no estamos en casa, porque si no tendría que llevar ese carro tirado por una bicicleta. Lo admito, he conseguido una resistencia increíble, pero joder, después de clase lo que menos apetece es tirar de ese trasto.

De repente comienzo a ver puntitos blancos. Pestañeo varias veces, pero cuanto más lo hago más me mareo. Cierro los ojos, intentando que se me pase. Entonces oigo a una señora gritar. ¿Le están robando? Intento mirar hacia el lugar donde proviene el grito, pero apenas veo nada. Comienzo a escuchar mas gritos, pero yo estoy mas preocupado en que solo veo una luz fluorescente mientras me tiembla el cuerpo.

Espera, ¿Me tiembla el cuerpo? Muevo la mano y, ¿Cuándo me he tumbado el suelo? Un suelo bastante incomodo por cierto, porque tiene muchos bultos. Entonces el temblor va desapareciendo pero un sonido agudo y molesto surge de la nada. Es como el sonido de cuando frenas en seco un coche, ese chirrido, pero diferente.

Cierro los ojos, porque me agobia tenerlos abiertos y no distinguir nada. Busco un apoyo para levantarme, estirando mi mano derecha. Toco una superficie metálica que surge vertical a mi lado. Imposible, yo no estaba cerca de ninguna pared.

Una voz familiar me llama. Noto esa voz histérica, y es raro, porque nunca antes había escuchado tal histeria provenir de él.

Me zarandea, pero no puedo quejarme porque no me salen las palabras. La persona que me zarandea repite mi nombre una y otra vez. Se acerca a mis labios, supongo que para comprobar si respiro, porque seguro que desde fuera parezco un zombie. Se separa de mis labios y me abraza con fuerza.

Que abrazo mas cálido… Huele a sopa de judías, así que seguro que es Shin-chan…

**POV –Midorima**

Creo que debo dejar de mirar la hora. Me molesta mucho no llegar puntual al lugar acordado, y sé que Takao disfruta cuando no soy puntual, y eso no puedo consentirlo.

He tenido que entrar en otro vagón porque el infantil de Kise ha aparecido de repente. No es que no le soporte en su totalidad, es que es demasiado ruidoso, llamativo, activo e infantil para mi gusto.

Me recuesto en el asiento del tren, mirando hacia el frente. La verdad es que Kise me recuerda un poco a Takao… Bueno, Takao al menos sabe cuándo debe estar serio. Incluso podría decir que Takao es bastante más responsable. Si que está desquiciado y hace muchas locuras, pero sus locuras parecen tener cierto límite, o eso quiero creer.

Sin darme cuenta el resto del trayecto lo paso pensando en Takao. No de una forma extraña, sino como un amigo, un buen amigo. En realidad nunca he tenido alguien como el cerca. La palabra "amistad" me era desconocida hasta que llegó Takao, entrando en mi vida como si se tratase de un elefante en una cacharrería.

Un suspiro se me escapa dibujando una sonrisa discreta._ "Creo que estoy contento de que Takao sea mi amigo, aunque no se lo puedo decir… No habría quien le soportase…"_

Un golpe seco del tren me saca de todos mis pensamientos. El tren ya está dentro de la estación, pero se ha detenido a mitad. La voz del conductor informa que alguien ha caído a las vías del tren, que por unos centímetros ese alguien va a poder contarlo. Pide que los pasajeros bajen con cuidado por los vagones que dan a una zona con suelo.

Bajo y lo primero que veo es la cabellera rubia de Kise corriendo escaleras arriba. Seguro que ha quedado con una chica y llega tarde(*). Lo segundo que veo es el barullo de gente frente al tren. La curiosidad me supera, aunque normalmente no es así. Me acerco y veo a un par de policías bajando hacia las vías. Luego veo el cuerpo del chico que ha caído. Si que se ha salvado por un pelo, porque con su propia mano puede tocar el tren desde abajo.

Los policías le quitan la bufanda. Entonces noto que el corazón me da un vuelco.

Aparto a la gente y salto a las vías del tren. Uno de los policías me dice que es peligroso estar ahí, entonces yo le replico:-¡Le conozco! ¡Se llama Takao Kazunari!

Prácticamente aparto al policía de un empujón y me acerco a Takao. Lo muevo con cuidado, ya que parece que se ha hecho una brecha en la cabeza. Repito su nombre una y otra vez. Al principio a gritos, luego mas bajo. Acerco mi mejilla a sus labios para ver si respira. Noto que tiene fiebre, y que su respiración es entrecortada. Seguro que está resfriado… ¿Porqué demonios no ha cancelado lo de este fin de semana? ¿No se ha dado cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?

La policía me informa que han llamado a una ambulancia. Yo simplemente abrazo a Takao, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por desesperación.

Tras un traslado largo hasta el hospital de la ciudad llamo a la casa de su madre. No contestan la teléfono. Marco el número de su hermana pequeña. Cuando ella me dijo que me daba su número para emergencias nunca pensé que sería para esto. Simplemente pensé que era una Mini-Takao que también le divertía ponerme nervioso.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos. Nada, tampoco contesta.

El médico sale del cuarto donde está Takao: -Tu eres el chico que le acompaña, ¿No? –Asiento con la cabeza- Verás, no tiene ninguna herida grave, seguramente se mareó por la fiebre. Vamos a dejar que esté en reposo hasta mañana. Hasta que despierte no podremos saber si el golpe ha sido mas serio de lo que podemos creer.

Con un gesto me indica que puedo pasar al dormitorio. Me despido todo lo formalmente que mis nervios me lo permiten y entro como una bala. Le veo ahí, tumbado y calmado. Es extraño, pero parece alguien diferente en ese estado. Me siento a su lado en una silla que se encuentra junto a su cama. Su mano izquierda sale por debajo de la sabana, pidiendo algo de calidez.

Estiro mi brazo y aprieto su mano. Como si eso hubiese sido un desfibrilador Takao corresponde al apretón, abriendo sus ojos despacio.

-¿Shin… chan?

* * *

(*) Esta historia viene de otro de mis fanfics _Tal vez no fui muy claro,_ en el momento que Kise llega tarde al lugar de encuentro con Kasamatsu.

**Y por eso cuando estamos malitos no podemos salir a la calle :C**

**Esta historia sigue, y espero que para largo. Coméntame que te ha parecido, y, como digo siempre... VOLVERÉ**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Shin-chan?

**¿QUIEN HA VUELTO? SIII, YO C:**

**Bueno, aviso ya que ahora es una vista algo mas panorámica. Cuando leas el capitulo sabrás porqué ewe**

**ASÍ QUE ALE, A LEER~**

* * *

-¿Shin… Chan? –La voz de Takao sonó muy baja, casi inaudible.

Midorima le pudo oír por el hecho de tener los ojos fijos en el y así poder acercarse para escucharle. Le llamaba. Su mano apretó con algo más de fuerza la mano de su amigo. No sabía que decirle. "Eres un idiota, completamente idiota. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre salir de casa en ese estado?" No, no era la situación para reprenderle. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo, la cabeza, el cuerpo?" Demonios, eso no.

-Eres tu… ¿Verdad Shin-chan?-Midorima volvió a mirarle. Takao apretaba los ojos, intentando distinguir de quien se trataba. Por un segundo el peliverde se asustó. "No puede ser, no ve…" Se acercó lo máximo que pudo al moreno, que ahora sonreía: -¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ¿Vas a darme un besito para que me cure?

-Ni enfermo estas serio…-Falsa alarma. Takao veía, si, y estaba perfectamente ya que comenzó a meterse con él en cuanto despertó. Midorima se separó y volvió a su posición inicial. Lo volvió a observar en silencio. Su cara estaba algo mas pálida de lo común, y su característica sonrisa burlesca había sido sustituida por una media sonrisa que luchaba por dar alegría a ese rostro que, con cierta dificultad, suspiraba mientras se volvía a acomodar.

-Me duele muchísimo la cabeza…-Giró su cabeza en dirección a Midorima. Aunque no le veía muy bien, porque se encontraba a contra luz, pudo apreciar cierta preocupación en el. A ver, no en su cara, pero es que le estaba cogiendo de la mano, y eso hace pensar que está preocupado:-¿Tan mal me veo? –Aunque una risa quería salir del cuerpo de Takao fue aire con más fuerza de lo común lo que salió en su lugar.

-Tienes una pinta horrible- El poder responderle así tranquilizaba de forma indirecta a Midorima. Para el, hablarle como siempre le hacía creer que ese horrendo accidente que estuvo a punto de suceder no llegó a ocurrir: -¿Recuerdas algo? De cómo caíste…

-¿Caer a donde? –En el rostro del ojiazul se dibujó una expresión de duda. Su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco. Totalmente. En serio, totalmente…

-Te desmayaste y caíste a las vías del tren. Fue un milagro que no te atropellase –Midorima soltó la mano del joven y se cruzó de brazos.-Es muy posible que te duela la cabeza por el golpe que te diste. Durante todo el viaje en ambulancia al hospital he tenido que ir sujetando un pañuelo en tu cabeza para que no te desangrases…-Tenía toda la intención de seguir regañando al muchacho por su actitud infantil de salir de casa en ese estado, pero el rostro de Takao pasó de duda a temor.

-¿Estoy en el hospital?

-Eso te acabo de decir…

Takao intentó incorporarse, pero un intento fallido hizo que el propio Midorima se levantase de la silla, asustado por la reacción de su amigo. Ahora, además de la respiración entre cortada por el resfriado, un cierto nerviosismo ayudó a que Takao no pudiese estar tranquilo. Su mano izquierda buscó con desesperación a Midorima, el cual, preocupado por la reacción de Takao no tardó en volver a darle la mano.

-Oye Takao, tranquilízate… El médico ha dicho que no tienes ninguna herida grave… Esta noche vas a dormir aquí, pero tranquilo, me quedo contigo… -No solo por el hecho de sentirse culpable, en cierto modo, del accidente, sino porque su familia no había respondido al teléfono. No era el momento más indicado para dejarlo solo.

Los ojos azules de Takao le miraron con una chispa de alegría. Una chispa que se desvaneció en un instante.

-Voy a buscar al médico para decirle que has despertado, ¿De acuerdo? –Aunque Midorima intentó soltar la mano del joven con suavidad, fue este, con la poca fuerza que el cansancio le permitía, el que intentó aferrarse con fuerza a esa mano, que era la única fuente de energía que tenía en ese momento.

Un suspiro acompañó a la resignación del peliverde, el cual se sentó de nuevo en su silla, observando a Takao como un padre que observa a su hija cuando esta quiere maquillarle. Por una parte Midorima quería avisar al médico cuanto antes, por otro lado el nerviosismo de Takao ante la situación le hacía ver que el chico realmente estaba fuera de lugar.

-Shin-chan… Por favor… Quédate aquí…-Nunca antes había visto a Takao suplicar de esa forma. Por un momento lo disfrutó, luego una punzada le atravesó totalmente. Aunque era divertido ver al moreno así, suplicándole, también era cierto que la situación no era la que el preferiría.

-Vale, me quedaré aquí… -Ante esta decisión el ojiazul sonrió en paz. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con tranquilidad, cosa que los ojos del peliverde también creyeron buena opción.

Pasaron las horas hasta que Midorima despertó sobresaltado por la vibración de su móvil. Takao dormía con una tranquilidad impactante. En el campo de entrenamiento de verano tuvieron que compartir habitación. La primera mañana Takao apareció tumbado totalmente encima de Midorima, la segunda había echado a Midorima de su futón y se había puesto el en su lugar, y así cada día. Por eso verlo dormir tan quieto creó una sensación entraña dentro del ojiverde.

"Está bien… No tengo que preocuparme…"

Cogió su teléfono, que aun seguía vibrando. Era la madre de Takao. Midorima soltó la mano del chico con cuidado, para que este no despertase. Descolgó mientras salía de la habitación, para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad.

La conversación puede resumirse en agradecimientos a los dioses por parte de la madre, que no paraba de agradecer a Midorima por estar acompañando a su hijo. El por su parte explicó todo lo ocurrido, intentando que no pareciese tan peligroso, aunque no hay forma de decirle a una madre que un tren casi atropella a su hijo sin preocuparla. La mujer confirmó que estaría allí a primera hora de la mañana junto con la hermana pequeña de Takao.

Con cientos de gracias ambos se despidieron. Al colgar volvió a la habitación donde Takao aun dormía plácidamente. Se sentó en su asiento y decidió dormir hasta que se hiciese de día. A fin de cuentas era lo único que podía hacer.

La entrada del médico al dormitorio hizo que Midorima y Takao despertasen. Le indicó todo lo que Takao había dicho cuando había estado despierto. El hombre pidió a Midorima que saliese fuera, ya que iba a hacerle algunas pruebas a Takao ahora que estaba despierto, a lo que este respondió saliendo con tranquilidad.

Cinco. Diez. Quince. Veinte minutos hasta que algo ocurrió. La madre de Takao apareció con Hikari (*) de la mano. La mujer reconoció al instante a Midorima. Justo cuando ambos iban a comenzar una conversación el médico hizo su entrada.

-Creo que deberían pasar… -Con un gesto indicó que los tres entrasen en la habitación.

La reacción de Takao dijo todo lo que tenían que saber. Al ver a Midorima se tranquilizó, pero al ver que venía acompañado por una mujer y una niña pequeña su rostro se serenó.

La pequeña Hikari rompió el silencio. Corrió hacia su hermano, su querido hermano, y se lanzó hacia el: -¡Ni-chan no nos vuelvas a asustar a mamá y a mi! –La pequeña infló sus mofletes. Realmente podrías saber como era Takao de pequeño con solo mirar a esa niña.

Pero Midorima sabía que algo no andaba bien. Entonces el mismo Takao lo confirmó.

-Shin-chan… ¿Quién es esta gente?... ¿Por qué esta niña dice que soy su hermano?... Yo no tengo hermanos… ¿Verdad? –La cara de Takao representaba el miedo. El miedo, la confusión y la angustia.

Midorima se acercó rápido a Takao: -¿Qué estás diciendo?

Entonces el moreno le miró: -Shin-chan… ¿Por qué lo único que recuerdo es a ti? –Entonces unas lágrimas de temor comenzaron a caer por la mejilla de Takao.

* * *

(*) Se sabe que Takao tiene una hermana pequeña, pero no se el nombre, por eso he puesto Hikari, que significa "Luz".

**AISH MI TAKAO LO QUE LO QUIERO YO Y LO MALA QUE SOY CON EL D:**

**Tranquilidad en las masas, esto no va a quedar así. **

**Peeero tendremos una pequeña espera hasta que suba el siguiente cap C:**

**Hasta entonces (Que se yo, cuatro días) quiero muchooos comentarios.**

**Ya sabes, VOLVERÉ.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ah, ya veo

**ME COMPLACE PRESENTARTE EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA MONÍSIMA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY TARDANDO EN ESCRIBIR C:**

**Takao, mi chiquitin, no te preocupes, que tu mente seguro que tiene algo interesante que recordad ewe**

**CORRE Y LEE D:**

* * *

**POV Midorima**

No lo entiendo. Takao parecía estar bien. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Una broma que él y el médico han organizado para romper el hielo?

-Takao esta broma no tiene gracia…-Incluso viendo a su amigo llorar, el propio Midorima quería creer que era una mala broma. Su mirada se clavó en el doctor, que había alejado a la madre de Takao unos pasos de la cama donde se encontraba su hijo.

La madre comenzó a llorar. La pequeña Hikari agarraba de mi pantalón con fuerza, también con ganas de llorar. Yo mismo quería llorar. ¿Solo me recuerdas a mi? ¡Vamos Takao puedes recordar miles de cosas! ¿Por qué yo?

Entonces el médico se acerca a nosotros. Me mira detenidamente.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en un estado de amnesia retrógrada. Parece que antes de desmayarse en las vías del tren su cabeza guardó tu imagen. Posiblemente tu olor o tu voz fueron la causa de que solo te recuerde a ti.-Quiero quejarme, pero todo lo que dice tiene sentido. En cuanto lo vi grité su nombre y me aferré a él. La desesperación ha sido la causa de que Takao recuerde algo.

-Pero… ¿Su memoria… Volverá? –La señora Takao, que aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miraba al médico con una chispa de esperanza. Esa esperanza también la transmitíamos Hikari y yo, con la misma o incluso mayor intensidad.

-Aquí no –Fue directo, demasiado para mi gusto. –Suele ocurrir que sea una amnesia temporal, pero debe volver a casa, hablar con sus conocidos. Físicamente se encuentra perfectamente, es cuestión de tiempo que sus recuerdos vayan volviendo. Tal vez solo dure unos días, o tal vez dure unos años...

Un suspiro de resignación inunda la habitación. Takao nos observa muy confundido. Aun quedan restos de las lágrimas que antes recorrían su rostro. Está frotando sus manos contra sus ojos, secándolos con fuerza. Al terminar mira a Hikari.

Hikari es esa clase de niña que con solo mirarla sabes que es traviesa. Ojo, traviesa, que no mala. Le gusta poner nerviosa a la gente, sonríe a todo lo que dice, clava su mirada en los ojos de la persona con la que habla. Definitivamente esa niña es la viva imagen de Takao.

Pero esa niña ahora no está sonriendo. Observa a su hermano, con la misma mirada que él. Exceptuando la voz del doctor y de la madre de Takao que siguen hablando del estado del mismo, el silencio que nos rodea a los tres es abrumador. La pequeña suelta una de sus manos de mi pantalón. La estira lentamente hasta llegar a la mano de su hermano. Takao se sobresalta un poco, pero deja que Hikari le agarre. Entonces hace muestra de una madurez que nos deja atónitos a ambos.

-Si Ni-chan no se acuerda de mi entonces tengo que presentarme para que pronto recuerde mi nombre… -Se suelta totalmente de mi, aprieta la mano de su hermano y se inclina levemente, pero mirando a Takao a los ojos- Soy Takao Hikari, y tengo siete años. Tu me llamas siempre Kari-chan, porque eres muy vago como para decir mi nombre entero, pero cuando haces algo malo y te pillo me llamas por mi nombre completo y haces muchas tonterías para que no me chive. –Termina su presentación cogiendo aire. En el rostro de Takao se dibuja un sentimiento indescifrable. Parece sorprendido, pero una sorpresa como si viese a un perro silbar. Suelta la mano de la pequeña y coloca la propia en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Mucho gusto, Kari-chan –La niña sonríe satisfecha, la madre que ha vuelto muestra una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena. Yo no sé donde meterme.

Pasa un largo rato hasta que los cuatro llegamos al destino. Para ser exactos es la casa de Takao. Mientras él, con ayuda de su madre y de su hermana, recogían todas sus pertenecías del hospital, a mi me encomendaron la tarea de llamar un taxi que nos llevase de vuelta a Tokio. Era bastante obvio que el tren ahora mismo era lo menos acertado.

Ahora viene el porqué yo también estoy en la casa de los Takao. A la espera del taxi Hikari tenía atrapado a Takao, contándole todo tipo de anécdotas que había vivido, tanto buenas como no tan buenas. (He descubierto que una vez Takao se dejó maquillar por su hermana hace un par de años con la condición de no contarle a su madre el suspenso que la pequeña había descubierto en su dormitorio). En ese tramo de tiempo la madre de Takao me pidió que me quedase unos días en su casa. Con la idea de que Takao tenía que recordar la mujer pensó que, como era al único que identificaba, tenía que estar cerca, ya que podía sentirse incómodo al verse en un lugar "desconocido". Quería negarme, tenía miedo a que podría pasar, pero al final me encuentro aquí, entrando al recibidor de su casa mientras mi madre afirma que me puedo quedar.

Takao mira a todos lados. Se descalza y comienza a caminar por la casa. Sube las escaleras y abre la segunda puerta al final del pasillo. Estoy sorprendido. Parece que su cuerpo recuerda hacia dónde dirigirse, ya que la habitación a la que ha entrado es, ni más ni menos, que su dormitorio. Noto que un suspiro se escapa de mis labios. Si su cuerpo lo recuerda entonces su mente puede recordar todo…

"_Su cuerpo…" _

Entro rápidamente en la habitación de Takao. Por mi mente pasa una idea algo disparatada. Al entrar le veo de pie, con un marco de fotos entre las manos. Me acerco por detrás para ver de qué foto se trata. Ah, es una foto del equipo. Es una fotografía del campamento de entrenamiento. Takao se encuentra montado en una bicicleta que está parada, a su lado Otsubo pasando el brazo izquierdo por el cuello de Takao y el derecho por la espalada de Kimura. Miyaji está cogiendo mi objeto de la suerte de ese día, un búho de porcelana, luego salgo yo, intentando recuperar el búho. Existen cientos de fotos de esos días, y prácticamente todas las tiene Takao.

-Estos chicos… ¿Son nuestros amigos? –Me observa directamente a los ojos. Amigos no, mas bien senpais desquiciados.

-Son nuestros compañeros de equipo… -Me dirijo a una pila de ropa encima de la silla del escritorio. Debajo de cientos de camisetas encuentro su uniforme, hecho un desastre- Tu juegas al baloncesto, con esta equipación que podría andar sola…

Takao se ríe al ver el uniforme. Bueno, no sé si al ver el uniforme o al verme a mí con cara de asco cogiendo su uniforme. Se lo lanzo y el lo coge con facilidad.

-Vamos a jugar, un uno contra uno –Busco en mi maleta. Tengo ropa de deporte, así que no dudo ni un segundo en sacarla. Mi loca idea es que, tal vez, jugando al baloncesto pueda recordar algo, por estúpido que sea. Takao me mira dudoso. Deja la foto encima de un estante y luego deja el uniforme en la silla.

-Si juego con el uniforme el capitán me mataría… -Me giro bruscamente. ¿Recuerda eso? –Es este, ¿no? El capitán… -Señala a Otsubo en la fotografía anterior. Dios bendiga el baloncesto- Juraría que es el.

-Es el, Otsubo Taisuke, nuestro senpai de tercer año –Cuando iba a decirle en resto de los nombres Takao señala otro rostro en la foto.

-Y este es Kimura-senpai… Y el rubio… -Parece que no recuerda el nombre de Miyaji, pero es un enorme avance que reconozca a dos de tres. Se me ocurre una pista estúpida para ver cuán rara puede ser la asociación de Takao.

-Piña.

-Miyaji-senpai- La respuesta de Takao es inmediata. Una risa se me escapa. ¿Tan simple es que recuerde todo? De repente veo que me observa. Su mirada se clava en mis ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Has recordado algo mas? –Pero no habla, simplemente se acerca a mi.

Primero la distancia es normal y correcta. Luego se acerca mas, y mas, creo que si ahora mismo alguno de los dos estornudase el otro se quedaría sin cara. Una de sus manos comienza a agarrarme por la cintura.

-Takao, ¿Qué demonios haces? –Intento separarme, pero él se acerca mas a mi. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, como si pudiese devorarme con la mirada. Cada vez su cara está mas cerca de la mía. ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que el precio que hay que pagar por que recuerde es que tenga instintos de animal?

-Shin-chan… Yo… -Sus labios se encuentran prácticamente sobre los míos, cada palabra que dice se estampa contra mi piel.

Takao está dispuesto a darme un beso y no estoy haciendo nada para evitarlo…

* * *

**FIIUUU, FIUUUU, Takao va a lo que va ewe ¿Que le estará pasando por la mente a nuestro gamberrillo?**

**Aaaah~ En el próximo capitulo lo sabrás ewe**

**Hasta entonces sugerencias, comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas w**

**VOLVERÉ O3O**


	4. Chapter 4: No, no veo

**YUSHUUUUUU~ **

**Si, he vuelto, y si, traigo un capitulo interesante ewe ¿Que mas quieres? CORRE Y LEE *^***

**(Nos vemos cuando acabes C; )**

* * *

**POV Takao**

Sé que he dicho que solo recordaba a Shin-chan, pero en realidad si que recuerdo otras cosas…

Durante el trayecto a la que resulta ser mi casa mi mente no para de mostrarme cientos de rostros, rostros que me resultan familiares, pero a los que no pongo nombre ni ubicación. Luego pienso en lo que recuerdo de Shin-chan. Le recuerdo a el, recuerdo algunos de sus gustos, recuerdo que tiene esa actitud tsundere que tanto me divierte, pero no recuerdo exactamente cual era nuestra relación antes de esta maldita amnesia que me está poniendo nervioso.

Al llegar a casa mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Conforme voy avanzando voy reconociendo zonas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí. Sé que tengo que subir para llegar a mi dormitorio, porque yo mismo elegí que quería el último cuarto, se que este no era mi cuarto en un principio y que tuve que cambiárselo a Kari-chan. ¿Porqué quería ese cuarto?... Ah… Ya me acuerdo. La ventana de ese dormitorio da a la puerta de casa. Es ahí donde Shin-chan espera todas las mañanas para después ir juntos a clase. Siempre que llego tarde el refunfuña en la entrada. En su cara se dibuja un gesto divertido, que en lo personal me gusta mucho. Quería ese dormitorio para ver a Shin-chan desde mi ventana.

Entro en él, y como una bocanada de aire miles de imágenes aparecen por delante de mis narices. Recuerdo la voz de mi madre gritándome por el desorden del dormitorio, a Kari-chan saltando encima de mi porque me quedé dormido para ir a clase, a Shin-chan regañándome desde la puerta por trasnochar… Puedo afirmar que, aunque sea por imágenes sueltas, yo he estado aquí.

Una fotografía de las tantas que tengo en las estanterías llama mi atención. Aparecemos Shin-chan y yo con tres chicos más. Parecen mayores que nosotros, pero se nos ve alegres en la imagen. Estos rostros… Se que veo estos rostros a menudo, pero sus nombres se niegan a aparecer. De repente noto a Shin-chan detrás de mi. El confirma mis sospechas, son compañeros de equipo… ¿Equipo?

Otra ráfaga de imágenes viene a mi. Veo los partidos, veo a Shin-chan lanzando a canasta, al público animándonos, a los chicos de la imagen celebrando la victoria. Entonces uno de ellos parece liderar, es el mismo que en la fotografía se aferra a mi cuello. Entonces los nombres de ambos deciden mostrarse, con ayuda de Shin-chan, que ahora dice una palabra sin sentido, pero que mi mente, como acto reflejo, asocia con un nombre.

Es curioso, parece que el sabe que cosas me pueden hacer recordar… Pero aun hay algo que tengo miedo a preguntar…

Le miro. Veo como ríe ante mi respuesta. He acertado el nombre, lo que quiere decir que ya tengo otra gran parte de mis recuerdos que, esta mañana, eran inexistentes, pero no me fijo en eso.

La sonrisa de Shin-chan es bonita, muy bonita. No suele sonreír o reír, por lo que cada vez que lo hace a mi me agrada mucho. Esa es una de las facetas que más me gustó de él cuando entré a Shutoku. Aunque en un principio sentí rabia al verle luego entendí que no tenía remedio. El era mi nuevo compañero de equipo, pero yo no quería perder ante el. Luego simplemente nos volvimos compañeros, ya que no me caía especialmente bien. Finalmente lo tomé como mi amigo… Creo.

Y es que verle sonreír me hace pensar. Yo no le veo exactamente como se vería a un amigo. Quiero molestarle para que el me siga hablando. Quiero que se ría de las bromas que hago para ver que me escucha. Simplemente quiero que esté atento a lo que hago. ¿Eso es ser amigos o no? Y antes que todo… ¿Yo ya le he dicho todo ese lío que tengo en la cabeza o no?

Otro de esos recuerdos fugaces a los que aún no me he acostumbrado vienen a mi. Me veo frente al espejo del baño. Estoy practicando como explicarle a Shin-chan que, tal vez, no le vea solo como un amigo. Me veo ridículo. Me cabreo conmigo. Me miro al espejo con cierto asco. "¿Cómo piensas decirle eso? Mejor estate callado y déjalo estar…"

Vuelvo en mi. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente a Shin-chan, por lo que decido reaccionar. ¿Tal vez se lo he dicho y no lo recuerdo? Una de mis manos le rodea, la otra se apoya en su hombro. El parece muy nervioso, pero no muestra ningún movimiento que me indique que quiera que pare.

¿Es que el piensa lo mismo que yo? Mi cuerpo decide moverse por su cuenta, porque mi mente se ha tomado un descanso. Noto el calor que sale de los labios de Shin-chan chocar contra los míos.

-Shin-chan… Yo…-Mi propio aire choca contra el y vuelve hacia mi. Joder, ¿Por qué esto me parece tan erótico? Por favor, haz algo, me estoy volviendo loco. Pero no, es sigo quieto, estático, parece que no pestañea siquiera.

Mi mente decide volver, aunque para lo que vuelve, mejor que se esté quieta: - ¿Por qué no me paras? – En mi interior dos mini-yo se pelean. Uno grita con histeria "¡IMBECIL ERA TU OPORTUNIDAD, SI TE DICE ALGO CULPA A LA AMNESIA JODER!" El otro, que parece el responsable, le responde "Ya es tarde, es mejor no espantarlo, recuerda que se queda en casa por petición de tu madre" "¿Tu madre? También es la tuya idiota…" La conversación conmigo mismo se vuelve interesante, pero la reacción de Shin-chan me distrae.

-Podría preguntarte porqué tu te has lanzado y de golpe te has asustado… -Es listo, listo y molesto. No me he asustado, simplemente he sido racional. Si le beso, huye, es una norma logística.

Me separo un poco, para verle la cara. Parece tranquilo, clavando sus verdosos ojos en los míos. Mierda, puede que si que esté asustado. Pero cuando voy a reprocharle negando su afirmación el me gira y me empuja contra la pared. No me agarra, simplemente coloca ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Ahora no parece tranquilo, sino molesto. Pero mi análisis facial se detiene cuando veo que se inclina sobre mi.

No uno, ni dos, tal vez mas, no estoy seguro. Todo ocurre rápido. Los labios de Shin-chan se sitúan en la comisura de mis labios. Da varios besos, moviéndose hacia los míos, los cuales se encuentran levemente abiertos. Para un segundo, solo para coger aire, porque después comienza a morder mi labio inferior, como un animal, con nerviosismo.

No entiendo que está pasando. Vuelve a separarse de mi, esta vez a algo más de distancia. Veo que se relame los labios de forma sutil y casi imperceptible. Ahora mismo me da miedo. Suelo ser yo quien controla la situación, y en este instante tengo a un metro noventaicinco de carne rodeándome, dirigiendo la situación.

Mi voz sale con cierto temor, intentando aclarar la idea que me ronda la cabeza: -Shin-chan… ¿Tu y yo estamos saliendo?

Shin-chan es cruel. Esta amnesia temporal es cruel. Quiero recordar que ocurrió. Quiero saber si le dije lo que pensaba o no. Quiero que Shin-chan responda de una vez.

El sonríe, con una de sus sonrisas que nadie puede notar. Sus ojos me asustan por un segundo. Entonces dice algo que no soluciona mis dudas:

-Entonces, ¿No recuerdas todo sobre nuestra relación?

¿Eso qué quiere decir? No entiendo, solo sé que él se lanza de nuevo para devorar mis labios.

* * *

**¿Que se le pasa a Shin-chan por la mente? Oish oish oish~**

**Me gusta esto de escribir capitulos con los POV, porque así te dejo... CON TODA LA INTRIGA C:**

**Ya sabes, coméntame cualquier cosa que yo la leeré con felicidad *^***

**Volvere~**


	5. Chapter 5: Ahora si que no veo

**Vacaciones, ¿Por qué no me dejáis tiempo para escribir? Si, lo se, cada vez tarde mas en subir los capitulos ;w; **

**Pero es que no puedo escribirlos antes D: Si vale de consuelo te digo yo que subir voy a seguir subiendolos, pero de forma algo mas lenta D:**

**Y DICHO ESO AHORA VIENE LO BUENO EWE**

**Ala, lee, que nos vemos al final C:**

* * *

**POV Midorima**

"¿Por qué no me paras?" No lo sé. Eso es lo primero que pasa por mi mente.

No entiendo el cómo ni el porqué, pero ver a Takao tan confundido me causa una sensación… Placentera. Y es que verlo tan fuera de situación me agrada, me gusta. Qué demonios, me encanta.

Le intento confundir mas, echándole en cara que se ha detenido de forma cobarde. Ahora su rostro se aleja de mi, pero no quiero que se aleje. Ese leve calor que sus labios dejaban en mi rostro se vuelve lejano y olvidado. No quiero.

Parece que el va a responder, posiblemente de forma infantil, al comentario que he dicho, pero mi cuerpo reacciona solo, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes de su dormitorio. ¿Por qué estoy tan cómodo de esta manera? Me molesta no entender bien la situación. Pero el rostro de Takao, con las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas, me atrae. Quiero verlo así, sin que hable. Solamente confundido, como todas las veces que el me deja con la palabra en la boca y sin saber que decir.

En decimas de segundo mi mirada observa los labios de Takao. Se ven blandos, comestibles incluso. Decido que mi cuerpo reaccione como le plazca. Y su decisión es simple: Comérselo.

Prefiero empezar besando las comisuras de sus labios para ponerle aun más nervioso. Ahora entiendo porqué él se pasa el día intentando molestarme, es divertido poner a alguien nervioso. Pero el ritmo lento que había marcado en un principio decide cambiarse por un ritmo nervioso y con ansia. De besarle paso a morderle, y luego, cuando creo que el mordisco es suficiente, le beso otra vez. Entreabro los ojos para verle. Ahora todo su rostro se encuentra rojizo, apostaría que incluso su temperatura ha subido.

Tanta distracción hace que me olvide de lo mas básico, respirar. Tengo que separarme de él para coger un poco de aire. Me lengua relame mis labios de forma discreta, es una sensación extraña la que queda detrás de un beso tan… Agitado.

Parece que la mente de Takao le está jugando una mala pasada. Y lo se porque su voz sale algo temblorosa, asustada de sus propias palabras.

"¿Estamos saliendo?" Un momento… ¿Takao cree que estamos saliendo? Mi mente toma un giro con cierta malicia. Hablo en voz alta, dándole una respuesta que no le soluciona nada.

No, no estamos saliendo. En ningún momento, hasta hace un par de minutos, se me pasó la disparatada idea de salir con él. Mucho menos aún de besarle. ¡Por Dios es Takao! ¿Por qué Señor ahora mismo por mi cabeza solo pasa la idea de devorarlo hasta que no quede ni siquiera sus calzoncillos?

Creo que voy a ser cruel. Tal vez si alguien supiese lo que pasa por mi mente pensaría que soy un villano de alguna película de dibujos. Pero voy a hacerlo. Mi plan es simple; el aun tiene sus recuerdos confusos, y yo en ningún momento he llegado a negarle o afirmarle que estemos saliendo. Si él cree que podemos estar saliendo es porque, en el fondo, tiene que tener algún sentimiento latente hacia mí, y ese sentimiento no parece ser precisamente uno de amistad. Veamos hasta donde aguanta… Demonios, creo que esto me está gustando.

Decido volver a besarle antes de que reproche. No es normal tener silencio cuando estoy en la presencia del moreno, así que esto me agrada. Una de mis manos se separa de la pared y se dirige rápida hacia el miembro de Takao. No me lo puedo creer, ya está casi a punto. Un gemido ahogado en el roce de nuestros labios decide salir de su boca.

Se me paro para ver su reacción. Sus ojos se encuentras vidriosos, lujuriosos, excitados. Me está pidiendo más sin articulas palabra. Mi mano simplemente decide apretar un poco mas el sur del ojiazul, que ahora se muerde el labio para evitar el sonido que sale desde su interior.

-Shi… Shin-chan… -Debería grabar esto. Takao rogándome.

Justo cuando decido que es momento de encender aun más el ambiente, una voz dulce y tintineante suena al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ni-chan, Shin-chan, ya está la comida, mamá dice que bajéis! –Sus pasos se escuchan por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. El rostro de Takao es un poema. Justo en este momento su cuerpo está totalmente apoyado en la pared, respirando nervioso.

Su sonrisa natural vuelve a su boca, para hacer una proposición indecente: -Oye, Shin-chan, vamos a terminar esto… -Una de sus manos se sitúa en mi mejilla, pero pensar que madre e hija nos esperan para comer hacer que mi cuerpo niegue totalmente la necesidad de realizar nada.

Me acerco a su oído, y en un susurro las palabras salen de mi boca: -Quítate el calentón, lávate las manos y baja a comer… -No puedo evitar sonreír al separarme de él y salir por la puerta. No me he parado a observar su rostro, tampoco lo he creído necesario. Sé que se ha sentado en el suelo en cuanto he salido por la puerta, ya que puedo escuchar su espalda deslizarse por la pared. Sé que estará sonriendo con esa sonrisa boba y estúpida que siempre pone, pero sé que también por dentro estará mosqueado por no salirse con la suya.

No he llegado a la segunda puerta del pasillo y ya oigo gemidos bajos que intentan controlarse. Maldita sea, que alto se autocomplace. Bajo las escaleras y ahí encuentro a la pequeña Hikari, mirándome sonriente, luego a su madre, que me señala una silla donde sentarme.

-Takao ha ido un momento al servicio, en seguida baja –La madre me sonríe y me sirve un plato de curry. Si supiese que le está dando de comer al chico que ha decidido usar a su hijo como conejillo de indias….

**POV Hikari**

La primera vez que Ni-chan trajo a Shin-chan a casa me asustó. Es un chico muy grande y con una mirada muy seria. Además llevaba un oso tallado en madera. Cuando el fue al lavabo Ni-chan me dijo que era muy divertido meterse con el. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que no está bien hacer eso, pero acabé igual que mi hermano.

Después de eso Shin-chan vino más veces a casa. Siempre que venía se comportaba muy serio. Cada vez que le llamaba como mi hermano el refunfuñaba, pero nunca llegó a cabrearse. Parece que es alguien muy paciente, porque Ni-chan puede ser muy pesado.

Una vez escuché a Ni-chan decir su nombre. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, así que no se si estaba soñando y por eso decía su nombre. Suspiraba mucho y se escuchaban golpes, así que seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

El día siguiente, por la mañana, Shin-chan tuvo que venir a ayudarme para despertarle. ¡Se quedó dormido y llegaba tarde al cole! Menos mal que Shin-chan le regañó, porque sino el seguiría durmiendo.

Yo creo que Ni-chan quiere mucho a Shin-chan, porque el siempre sonríe cuando habla de él, o incluso cuando habla con él. Además Ni-chan siempre molesta a las personas que le agradan, ¡Y a Shin-chan le molesta un montón!

Yo quiero que Shin-chan quiera también a Ni-chan, porque así seguro que todos los días estaría sonriendo.

* * *

**Puede que sea algo corto, ¡PERO OJO! Es importante para la historia el POV de Hikari ¬w¬**

**Y Shin-chan... hay que ver con Shin-chan... Que nos ha salido peleón el colega C:**

**Ya sabes, comentame lo que se te pase por la cabeza y...**

**VOLVERÉ**


	6. Chapter 6: Quiero ver, pero no me dejas

**PIDO PIEDAD ANTE LA TARDANZA (Claramente notable) DE LA LLEGADA DE ESTE CAPITULO D:**

**Las vacaciones de verano me tienen liada, MUY LIADA. Es raro, pero si. **

**PERO HEY, YA HE VUELTO. Y pienso subir los capitulos (Que no se cuantos quedan, la verdad) cada tres días (A modo de disculpa por tardar tanto esta vez)**

**Y ahora te dejo ya que leas lo que pasa con estos niños tan cucos C:**

* * *

**POV Takao**

-Demonios Shin-chan… Mira que dejarme así… - Takao se encontraba en el servicio, lavando sus manos después de "calmar" a su pequeño soldadito. Se sorprendía a sí mismo el ver cómo, con simplemente rozarle un poco, se había excitado tanto. Con cada suspiro que el peliverde daba Takao se había encontrado mas y mas perdido.

Así que… ¿Me he confesado? ¿Midorima y yo estamos saliendo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo cómo había empezado todo? Froto con fuerza mi cabellera, saliendo rápido del baño y directo al comedor, donde se encontraban todos esperándome para empezar a comer. Menuda escena más pintoresca. Su madre insistía que Shin-chan debía comer mas, poniéndole mayor cantidad de verduras en su plato. Hikari apoyaba poniendo las verduras de su propio plato en el de Midorima. Este por su parte hacía gestos con las manos, negando a ambas mujeres, que porque negarlo, eran tan cabezotas como el mismo Takao, que no pusiesen mas comida en su plato.

Mi propia risa ante la escena hace que todos los presentes observen el corto recorrido desde la puerta hasta su silla, situada en frente del peliverde. Ambos nos miramos. Midorima mostraba un gesto tranquilo, sereno. Nadie diría que hace unos minutos hubiese estado de calienta braguetas en el piso de arriba. Joder Shin-chan, sigue mirándome así y acabaré encima de la mesa pidiendo más. Tristemente la mirada de Shin-chan se separa de la mía, observando a la persona con la que está conversando ahora, Hikari.

-Entonces Shin-chan, ¿Cuál es la comida que menos te gusta? –Yo lo sé. Shin-chan la mira, luego mira su plato. Vamos Shi-chan, ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en responderle a una niña que te mira con esos ojitos brillantes?

-Natto… -Lo dice tan bajo que Kari-chan suelta un sonido de confusión- El natto… No me gusta su olor… -Kari-chan ahora se sorprende. Es increíble la cantidad de expresiones que tiene su cara si la comparas con Shin-chan.

-¡Pero aunque huela mal está muy rico! –La conversación transcurre sobre un gran debate, el olor o el sabor. Acaba ganando la pequeña, no por su dominio de la palabra, sino porque Shin-chan se rinde ante ella.

Una vez hemos terminado Shin-chan me ha arrastrado hacia la habitación. Por un momento he pensado "Va a acabar lo que ha dejado a medias", pero simplemente ha rebuscado en mi armario una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte. Mientras yo me he cambiado de ropa, el se ha dedicado a mandar mensajes a Dios sabe quién.

-¿Para qué me he puesto esto? –Él prefiere no responderme y simplemente poner una pelota de baloncesto en mi pecho. -¿Vamos a jugar ahora? –Qué gran nivel de deducción tengo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Sal del cuarto, voy cambiarme –Espera, yo me he cambiado delante de él sin problema alguno, ¿Ahora se pone tiquismiquis y no puedo verle en calzoncillos? ¿Después incluso de el momentito antes de la comida?

-Eres increíble Shin-chan… -Se que, si no salgo, no se cambiará nunca, por lo que decido esperarle abajo. Apenas tarda unos minutos en bajar.

Antes de salir por la puerta mi madre hace un interrogatorio exprés de donde vamos, con quien vamos, cuando volveremos y el porqué no llevamos un abrigo, que refresca fuera. Al segundo intento de salir por la puerta, abrigo en mano, es Hikari la que nos detiene.

-¿Puedo ir yo? –Cielos, no pongas esa cara de niña buena, es imposible negarte algo. Miro a Shin-chan, esperando ver su reacción. A fin de cuentas él es quien sabe a dónde vamos. El por su parte le mira indeciso. Acaba accediendo ante los "porfa" de la niña.

Y aquí nos encontramos los tres, Hikari cogida de mi mano izquierda mientras que Shin-chan camina por mi derecha. Noto que mi mano y la de Shin-chan se rozan por el movimiento al caminar. Miro a otro lado, intentando hacer ver que no me he dado cuenta. De repente el dedo meñique de Shin-chan se entrelaza de forma sutil con mi dedo índice. Aquí en mitad de la calle, y yo sonriendo como un bobo por algo tan estúpido e infantil como que las manos se junten.

De modo automático mi propio dedo aprieta lentamente el de Shin-chan. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que el camina mirando al frente, con su expresión neutra. Flipante, es imperturbable. Un suspiro proveniente de mi boca se fusiona con la cancioncita que Kari-chan va tarareando.

-"Chiisana kotoba ja

mou zenzen todoka nakute mo

chikara ni narita

itasuketainda yo. kanaete yo, nee!" **(1)**-No conozco la letra, pero intento seguirle el ritmo. A esto Kari-chan me mira riéndose- ¡No tienes ni idea Ni-chan!

-¿Así tratas a tu hermano que está malito?- Pone una cara graciosa, entre "lo siento" y "te jodes". Parece que la conversación ha acabado para ella, pues sigue cantando si canción, ajena a nosotros. Pero me distrae el hecho de que Shin-chan ha soltado mi dedo. Le miro acusándole, ¿Porqué? A mi me gustaba ir así...

Ah, ya lo entiendo. Justo en frente, a unos pocos metros, se encuentran los chicos de la foto. Todos se giran al notar que nos acercamos. Primero miran a Midorima, luego me miran a mi, pero lo que les llama la atención es Hikari.

-¿Estáis haciendo de canguros o que? -Ese es Miyaji,que mira a Kari-chan como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una niña pequeña. Justo cuando voy a responder Shin-chan toma la palabra: -Es la hermana pequeña de Takao, ha querido venir con nosotros.

Todos vuelven a mirar a Shin-chan, luego a mi, por último otra vez a Hikari. Esta se suelta de mi mano, y se presenta con una reverencia. Menuda formalidad, casi no parece mi hermana...

-Que formal, no parece tu hermana Takao... -Gracias Kimura-senpai, lo obvio es necesario remarcarlo.

-Ni-chan, ¿Porqué eres el mas enano de todos tus amigos? -Gracias a ti también, Kari-chan, me estás dando la vida. Todos se ríen ante el comentario, todos menos Shin-chan, que simplemente sonríe.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar, ¿No pequeño olvidadizo? -Otsubo-senpai me revuelve el cabello, entrando en la cancha primero. Tras el entran todos los demás. Ya veo, Shin-chan ha estado explicándoles lo que ha pasado, por eso están aquí un domingo frío por la tarde.

Sinceramente creo innecesario contar como ha sido el partido. Por mucho que Kari-chan nos animase a Shin-chan y a mi no había remedio. Los senpais nos han dado una paliza de libro, y es que creo que me encuentro en peor forma que nunca. Quien sabe, tal vez porque me caí a las vías del tren, llamadme quejica. Se puede resumir la tarde en un continuo vaivén de información respecto mi persona, ya sean anécdotas de tonterías que he hecho, como momentos de los partidos, recuerdos de como rompí el jarrón de cerámica de Shin-chan... Y así cientos de cosas que parecen sonarme pero que no llego a asimilar del todo.

Pero lo bueno ha sido la vuelta a casa. Tras una sesión de entradas y salidas del baño; imagina la situación, cuatro personas seguidas entrando y saliendo; ha llegado el momento de... IR A LA CAMA. ¿La emoción de esto? Que en mi casa no tenemos cuarto de invitados. ¿Aún no? A ver, Shin-chan no va a dormir con mi madre, que bizarro, con Kari-chan tampoco, no porque ella no quiera, sino porque a el le parece raro. ¿Que dormitorio queda? ¡El mio!

-Kazu no son esas, son las sábanas de... No esas tampoco... Hijo ¿No te acuerdas? -Cuanto hasta tres, es cuando mi madre se da cuenta de que no, no me acuerdo. Yo me rio, ella me dice que lo siente, Hikari se ríe también, Shin-chan insiste en ayudar a hacer su cama. Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto fácilmente...

Silencio. No puedo dormirme. ¿Que hora es? Oh, las dos de la mañana. Um, seguro que Shin-chan está ya dormido. A ver... Si, lo sabía, está dormido...

Mierda no puedo dormir. Aun no me quito de la cabeza lo de esta tarde... Dudo mucho que Shin-chan se moleste si le pregunto como comenzamos a salir... Aunque también es cierto que hoy no me ha contestado cuando le he preguntado... Pero claro, le he preguntado "si estábamos saliendo" no "como empezamos a salir", porque después de eso se da por hecho que, al menos, somos follamigos. Espera, ¿Shin-chan un follamigo? No lo veo... Pero es que tampoco veo estar saliendo con el...

¡Ah, mierda, le voy a despertar! No voy a poder dormir con esta duda...

-Psss... Shin-chan... -Nada- Eeeeh, Shin-chan... -Parece que le esté hablando a un muerto...- ¡Shin-chan! -Opto por darle un almohadazo, y ahora si que es efectivo.

-¿Que coño quieres _Bakao_? - Je, me hace gracia cuando me llama Bakao, pero también significa que me dice tonto.

-¿Estas durmiendo? -Jajajaja, por dentro me estoy partiendo solo. Siempre he querido hacer esa broma, y nunca pensé que la podría lleva a cabo con Shin-chan.

-Eres gilipollas... -Comienza a girarse para volver a dormirse, pero consigo pararle.

-No, espera Shin-chan, quiero preguntarte algo... -Ante el silencio que deja tras revolverse en su cama entiendo que es mi turno de preguntar – Hoy... Lo que has hecho... ¿Cuando empezamos a estar así?

Pasan unos segundos que se me hacen eternos. El se gira hacia mi, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para poder verme, o eso creo yo.

-¿A que viene eso ahora? -Se ha incorporado, y ahora me mira de forma que, si pudiese matar con la mirada yo ya estaría muerto.

-Solo quiero saberlo... Es que no recuerdo nada de...-Un momento- ¿Shin-chan? -Se ha levantado se su cama, ha apoyado los brazos a ambos lados de mi almohada, una pierna en la cama y la otra apoyada en el suelo. Eso en cuestión de segundos.

-Que solo recordabas cosas de mi, ¿No? Pues te te has olvidado de lo mas importante... -Eso es cruel Shin-chan, al menos dime algo, lo que sea. Quiero decirle eso, pero mis labios se encuentran encerrados en una cárcel tan placentera como son sus propios labios.

Al final puede que vayamos a terminar lo de esta tarde...

* * *

**(1)** "Incluso si mis pequeñas palabras

no te llegan en absoluto

quiero ser tu apoyo

Quiero ayudarte, ¡Por favor déjame hacerlo!" De la canción Otsukimi Recital, de IA ( watch?v=kHYMO9Q-nOY )

**Bueno, bueno, bueno~ Se que he tardado, pero te dejo con un próximo capitulo LLENO de lemmon ewe**

**Ahora quiero apuestas, ¿Quien irá de seme? ¿Takao? ¿Midorima? ¿La pequeña Hikari? COMENTAME Y VEAMOS QUE OCURRE**

**Ya sabes, volveré C:**


	7. Chapter 7: ¡AH! Oh

**¿Veis como ya he vuelto más rápido? Si es que soy amor C: **

**No os lo vais a creer pero... HIKARI HA SIDO LA QUE HABÉIS ELEGIDO COMO SEME D: Mentes perversas... ****Naaah xD Ella no es la seme... O tal vez si ¬¬**

******Vas a tener que leer el capitulo para saberlo~**

******CORRE, TE ESPERO AL FINAL C:**

* * *

**POV Midorima**

"Deja de preguntar una y otra vez por lo mismo, imbécil." Creo que mi mirada en este momento podría atravesarle, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que, en algún momento, su cabeza hará_ click_, y entonces verá que nunca hemos iniciado nada, que el primer contacto físico similar al de esta mañana ha sido ese, el de esta mañana.

Sé que tengo que pararlo, tengo que hacer que deje de preguntar hasta que se me ocurra algo… Y ese primer algo es lanzarme sobre él. Sí señor, tardes eternas en las mejores academias para recurrir al físico para silenciar a alguien, que grande es eso a lo que llaman instinto animal.

La primera frase cortante se pasa por mi cabeza sale de mis labios, prácticamente chocando contra los de Takao, a quien no puedo ver con nitidez, ni por mi visión en si ni por la oscuridad del dormitorio. Aunque creo que es mejor así, porque seguro que ahora mismo su rostro muestra duda e inseguridad, y así no podría seguir con lo que estoy a punto de empezar…

**POV de narrador omnisciente**

Los labios de Midorima se pegaron a los de Takao, impidiendo que ninguna palabra escapase de estos. En un comienzo simplemente se unieron de forma estática, pero aquel instinto que te pide avanzar superó todas las defensas que el propio Midorima intentaba detener, a sabiendas de lo que seguía a continuación.

Un mordisco con sutileza en el labio inferior del moreno pedía permiso para hacer de esa simple unión de labios un beso algo más "beso". Takao, por su parte, miraba con los ojos algo entrecerrados a los ojos del peliverde. Ese color esmeralda le absorbía toda la fuerza que pudiese intentar poner para poder intentar dominar la situación. _Es incomodo que otro sea el que lleva la batuta… _Pero en cierto modo le agradaba. Tras el mordisco vino una lengua que dibujó el contorno de los labios de Takao con delicadeza, insistiendo en conseguir hacer una intromisión en la boca del ojiazul.

Al fin se abrió, haciendo que Midorima diese, literalmente, un bocado a esos labios que se movían con lentitud y duda. Su lengua entró, prácticamente violando cada rincón del interior de Takao, el cual emitía pequeños sonidos que provenían directamente de su garganta. Decidió que no iba a quedar atrás, e inició un choque de lenguas, un revoltijo en el cual las lenguas frenéticas de ambos chicos danzaban entre sus labios, haciéndoles emitir sonidos que, uno nunca había escuchado y el otro pensaba que no recordaba.

La necesidad de conseguir oxígeno hizo que se separasen, solo lo justo, para poder respirar. Una de las manos de Midorima agarró el cabello de la nuca de su compañero, mientras que la otra tiraba de la camiseta del mismo, obligándole a levantarse, quedado sentado. La otra pierna del peliverde ya se encontraba también en la cama, quedando la cadera de Takao rodeada por estas. Tiró del pelo del moreno hacia atrás, obligándole a levantar el mentón, mostrando su cuello. Una queja sonó en la habitación ante el brusco movimiento. El peliverde lo notó, a lo que respondió lamiendo lentamente la nuez **(1)** de su compañero. Un gemido sirvió para saber que le estaba gustando, dándole vía libre a seguir mordiendo y jugando con esa zona de su cuerpo. Primero comenzó a dar besos, lentos y suaves. Luego los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos, los mordiscos en chupetones pequeños y tímidos, por último los chupetones eran acariciados por una lengua que parecía no necesitar un descanso.

Volvió a mover la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Takao, esta vez obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Mientras que el moreno se encontraba extasiado, sin capacidad de iniciar ningún movimiento, el peliverde se había vuelto una fiera, un animal que necesitaba en esos instantes mostrar quien mandaba, aunque para Takao ya estaba bastante claro esa noche.

-Eh… ¿Quieres que hagamos _piedra, papel o tijeras _para ver quien "conduce" esta noche **(2)**? –La voz del peliverde sonó más profunda de lo habitual. Una sonrisa seductora que nunca antes había mostrado congeló todas las ideas del moreno. Estaba claro que el iba a "conducir" esa noche, pero quiso poner más nervioso al ojiazul.

Ante el silencio del moreno, Midorima soltó su agarre y le quitó la camisa prácticamente de un tirón. Se separó un poco para quitarse la propia, lanzándola a algún lado del dormitorio, sin ningún interés en donde caía. Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, volviendo a tumbarle en la cama. El comenzó a besar la zona del ombligo, haciendo que Takao emitiese gemidos bastante más altos de lo que debería. Subió hacia su pecho, dibujando una línea con uno de los dedos que, normalmente, lleva vendados.

Miró a los ojos a Takao, el cual observaba a Midorima. La mano que antes se encontraba en el hombro del moreno se movió hacia la boca de este, rozando los labios ajenos.

-En vez de hacer tanto ruido haz algo de provecho… -Takao entendió al instante, y abrió la boca para sacar la lengua y comenzar a lamer esos dedos que le esperaban ansiosos. Era curioso, la mano izquierda, la cual ahora se encontraba jugueteando con uno de los pezones de Takao, tenía unos dedos suaves, mientras que los dedos de la mano derecha que Takao lamía eran un poco ásperos, posiblemente por el contacto de la pelota de baloncesto.

Otro gemido escapó de la boca del ojiazul al sentir como uno de sus pezones era mordido. Midorima se separó con un chasqueo. Quitó la mano que estaba siendo lamida y la utilizó para quitar los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Takao, todo de un tirón. Un suspiro, también más alto de la cuenta, escapó del joven desnudo.

El peliverde cogió el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en la cama y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Agarró la nuca del moreno y lo acercó casi rozando sus labios: -Tienes tres opciones, seguir haciendo ruido y que venga alguien, que te vende la boca o que bajes los decibelios… -Midorima no se conocía a sí mismo, Takao sacaba de él una bestia que se había encontrado dormida, una necesidad de poseer y no soltar, un querer escuchar como Takao le llamase entre gemidos.

-De acuerdo Shin-chan… Haré menos ruido… -Takao le miraba a los ojos, con un cierto mareo por la continua subida y bajada a la que le estaba sometiendo. Sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Midorima, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no… -Cogió una de sus manos y la situó en el miembro del moreno- Aquí… -Comenzó a morderle el lóbulo, y en una voz baja y ronca indicó- Vamos, tócate para mi…

Ante esto Takao enrojeció. Miró a su compañero, viendo que iba en serio. Miró hacia abajo. Su miembro se encontraba erecto, mientras que en el pantalón de Midorima asomaba un bulto tranquilo. _Cuando eso se encienda debe ser una cobra…_ Pensó Takao. Su mano cobró vida y se lanzó al bulto del peliverde, pero este le detuvo. Con una mirada sobró para que Takao comenzase a masturbarse, apoyando su frente en el hombro del más alto.

Su mano comenzó despacio, con tranquilidad. Conforme fue cogiendo velocidad los suspiros y los gemidos retenidos en el interior de Takao rogaban poder salir, aunque solo fuera un poco, pero estos volvían hacia dentro cuando recordaba que, si hacía mucho ruido, podrían pillarles. Uno, otro, cada subida y bajada hacía que Takao se encontrase mas y mas cerca de llegar al éxtasis.

Cuando se encontraba al borde de la explosión Midorima volvió a tumbarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en la entrepierna del moreno, devorando su eje sin ningún miramiento. La sensación de la lengua del peliverde rozando su pene hizo que se corriese sin poder avisarle a tiempo.

El pecho de Takao subía y bajaba, no podía creerlo, Shin-chan, su Shin-chan tenía la boca llena de su semen. No podía ver más allá de su propio pecho, ya que la almohada le quedaba atrás como para poder utilizarla para elevarse.

Sus ojos se encontraban muy cansados, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos mientras se apoyaba en los codos para ver que ocurría por el sur de su cuerpo. No pudo dar crédito a lo que vio.

Midorima dio un trago que se dibujó bajando por su garganta. Eso que tragó no podía ser otra cosa más que lo que el moreno pensaba. Su rubor subió al máximo cuando el peliverde le miró a los ojos. Notó que sus brazos se rendían, volviendo a quedarse tumbado. Sus ojos luchaban entre mantenerse abiertos o cerrarse. Realmente se había cansado con eso.

El cuerpo del peliverde subió hasta su rostro, sujetando la cabeza de Takao con las manos. Se inclinó, dándole un beso lento y profundo, mucho mas calmado que todo lo anterior. Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a cerrarse sin que el pudiese hacer nada. Midorima le acarició el pelo, haciendo que sus ojos se cerrasen completamente ante la calma en la que se encontraban.

-Descansa… Otro día seguiremos… -Un beso en la frente de Takao dio por acabada la noche para ambos. Midorima vistió otra vez al moreno, ya que no podía dormir desnudo ante la posibilidad de que viniese su madre. El también se vistió, ya que comenzó a notar que el sudor se enfriaba.

Una vez Takao arropado, el se metió en su cama. Antes de quedarse totalmente dormido agradeció que la cosa acabase ahí. No es que no quisiese seguir, es que quería investigar cómo debería seguir antes de hacerle un estropicio al ojiazul.

Con un sabor en la boca jamás experimentado y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, se durmió.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? _Ese era el pensamiento.

**(1)** Nuez, en Latinoamérica creo que es la "nuez de Adán", no estoy muy segura.

**(2) **Con "conducir" me refiero a que siempre eligen quien lleva el famoso carro de Midorima con ese juego, siempre acaba conduciendo Takao, por eso lo dice, para darle a entender que el es quien lleva hoy el "carro"

* * *

**Me gusta creer que Shin-chan se desata en la cama, ¿No? Yo lo veo así xD **

**Mira que es tierno, que no quiere partir en dos a Takao sin tener información *^* (Que delicada soy) **

**Comentame que te parece, que te gustaría~ Y... Ya sabes...**

**VOLVERÉ C: **


End file.
